


The Stupidest Most Unnecessary Lie Ever

by mania_jests



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mania_jests/pseuds/mania_jests
Summary: Phil had gone to Manchester to visit his family which had resulted in, in typical Phil fashion, face-planting into a train door, a minor concussion and an overnight stay at the hospital.  Which would have been completely fine, had Phil had just told Dan why he hadn’t answered his phone for two days.





	

Phil had gone to Manchester to visit his family which had resulted in, in typical Phil fashion, face-planting into a train door, a minor concussion and an overnight stay at the hospital. 

                                                                                     

Which would have been completely fine, had Phil had just _told_ Dan why he hadn’t answered his phone for two days.

 

Phil wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened at first.  He remembered walking up the stairs to their home and Dan flinging the door open with no other preamble just a,

 

“Why haven’t you answered your phone?”

 

Phil doesn’t know why he lied.

 

“Forgot my phone charger.”

 

To his surprise, Dan merely laughed.  “You _spoon_ ,” he inevitably says, smiling and fond.

 

Phil smiled in return, though it dropped the moment Dan turned his back.

 

 _I’m such a dumb forking spoon_ , he thinks as he trudges up the stairs.

 

\---

 

The guilt from just about the _stupidest most unnecessary lie ever_ eats away at him.

 

He’s on the phone with Martyn as he paces back and forth in his bedroom.

 

“So what’d Dan say about your concussion?” asks Martyn innocently on the other line.

 

“Nothing, I haven’t told him.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t know!” he replies, more panicked than he thought he’d be.  “I don’t know why I didn’t tell him, I just – I saw him and he asked why I hadn’t answered my phone and then –“

 

“And then you told me you had forgotten your phone charger,” Dan unexpectedly adds from Phil’s bedroom doorway, nearly resulting in Phil walking into yet another hard surface.

 

Phil grips his phone tightly in his hand.  “Er, hi Dan,” he says a little stupidly.

 

Dan shrugs, seemingly unaffected and walks away. 

 

\---

 

Phil had been very pointedly avoiding Dan for the past week, only engaging in pitiable small talk about the weather and its effects on traffic, when Dan finally snapped. He had cornered Phil into their kitchen and very colourfully explained what he intended to do with his house plants, should Phil not  _shut the fuck up_ about the unseasonable rain and instead say what was actually on his mind.

 

Phil tried not to shrink under Dan’s gaze.  “Um,” is all he can manage.

 

Dan is rather livid by this response.  “You’ve been weird since you got back from Manchester.”

 

“I’m always weird.”

 

“Weird even for you.”

 

Phil bites the bullet.  Now was a good time as any to be honest.  “I was in hospital last week. I had a minor concussion.” He instantly lifted his arms defensively and waited for the inevitable lecture.

 

There was an unexpectedly long silence.

 

“That’s it?” asked Dan incredulously. “Did you even need stitches?”

 

Phil lowered his arms slightly. “No?”

 

Dan, strangely, didn’t look the slightest bit concerned. If anything, he looked mildly annoyed. “Are you serious?”

 

Phil dropped his arms back to this sides, admittedly a little put out. “Well, I’m _sorry_ , was that not dramatic enough for you?”

 

“Look, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you’re fine. But after avoiding me like the plague for an entire week,” Dan threw his arms into the air for effect, “I just thought it was going to be something bigger, alright?“

 

Phil frowned. “What did you think I was going to say?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know! Thought you were gonna move out or ask me out or,” he flailed miserably. “I don’t know… _something_! And just an FYI, the next time you’re in the hospital, I’d appreciate a phone call if it’s not too much fucking trouble. I’d even accept a text. A Facebook status.  A fucking _tweet._ ”

 

“I don’t think posting on twitter would have helped,” Phil couldn’t help but interject.

 

“That’s not the fucking point!”

 

Phil quickly shut up. Dan sighed.

 

“Just tell me next time,” he said, concern finally bleeding through.

 

Phil gave a small nod. “Yes, alright.” He cleared his throat. “Well, FYI, I had a concussion last week and was very briefly hospitalised.” He paused and then added, “And FYI, I’m not moving out.”

 

“Yeah, thanks for clarifying,” Dan replied with a snort.

 

“And FYI, if I were to do the other thing, I wouldn’t do it here.”

 

“Stop saying FYI.”  Dan abruptly blinked. “Wait, what other thing?”

 

“ _Ask you_ out _,_ ’” said Phil.

 

Dan appeared a touch surprised. “Oh.”

 

The air was suddenly awkward.

 

“Because there would be champagne and an inappropriate amount of woo-ing beforehand, I mean,” Phil hurriedly explained. “And… _candles_!  Proper nice smelling ones on those fancy candle stick holder things-“

 

“Candelabras?”

 

“Yes, those!”

 

There was a pause.

 

“That sounds… nice,” Dan eventually said placatingly.

 

"It would be _very nice_!” He exclaimed defensively.

 

“I’m sure it would be!” Dan hastily added in the same placating tone.

 

Phil huffed. “ _So_?”

 

Dan narrowed his eyes. “What d'you mean  _so_?”

 

“So… what would you have said?”

 

“Well, how the fuck should I know? You didn’t ask me anything.”

 

“Well, say I am now.”

 

“What?”

 

Phil could feel his face burn red. “Say that I’m asking you.”

 

“Well, are you asking me or are you not asking me?”

 

“I’m asking you.”

 

There was no pause. “Okay,” Dan answered easily.

 

” _Okay_?” repeated Phil. “Okay  _what_?“

 

“Okay I will.”

 

Phil felt the need to clarify. “Okay,  _yes_?“

 

"Yeah,” Dan replied like he was sure of it. “Yes.”

 

Phil almost couldn’t breathe. “Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They’re both smiling at each other a little cheesily when the realisation hits them both.

 

“Wait, what?” they ask in unison.


End file.
